The invention concerns a mower and/or crop processing implement with an outlet guide element and a deflector, that can be inserted into an outlet channel bordered by the outlet guide element.
EP-A1-1 008 290 discloses a mower/tedder with a housing in which a rotor rotates that is oriented transverse to the flow of the crop and in whose outlet region a deflector is provided. This deflector is configured in the shape of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and is provided with a bearing leg that can engage a bearing and pivot vertically above the housing. A planar element provided on the deflector may be oriented parallel or generally vertically to the underside of the housing cover. Furthermore the planar element can also be pivoted completely out of the crop flow, which, indeed, is functionally equivalent to the position parallel to the underside of the housing cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,177 reveals a mower-crimper-tedder in whose outlet a deflector is also provided that can be pivoted about a horizontal axis. In each side wall of the outlet guide element, a screw is provided that extends through a slot in the side wall of the deflector and thereby can fix the location of the deflector in various vertical positions.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the known repositioning possibilities are not adequate for today""s requirements.
This problem is solved according to the invention by providing a crop deflector mounted by a simple construction using slots and bolts so as to make it possible to place the deflector in a multitude of selected positions.
In this way, the deflector can be repositioned in more than only one direction, where the repositioning possibilities can be affected by the position and the shape of the slots. The slots can also be configured in the form of grooves or other slide guides, so that, in any case, at least one guide path is provided. The deflector may be rigid in itself, for example, of sheet metal or it may contain a strong cloth that extends between two retainers. The fixed positioning element may be a simple screw, as well as a toggle lever clamp with which the deflector can be retained on the outlet guide element in a positive or a friction lock. In its simplest form, the outlet guide element consists of a generally plane sheet metal component and otherwise of a U shaped channel. Mowers may deposit crop that has been mowed directly behind the implement or conduct it to a processing implement from where it reaches the ground. On the other hand, a processing implement can also be operated alone that takes up crop that has been mowed previously, processes it, for example, crimps it, and then deposits it. In both cases, the deflector enters the flow of the crop and deflects it to a wider or narrower width.
The use of a second slot in the outlet guide element or the deflector, that is, the use of a total of three slots increases the possibilities for repositioning. In particular, the deflector can now be twisted or located at an angle and thereby steers the flow of the crop delivered to one side or the other. If the final edge of the deflector extends parallel to a guide surface of the outlet element, then the ejected crop may, for example, be deposited uniformly on the ground. If the deflector is twisted or set at an angle, then an end edge of the deflector deposits the crop unevenly, for example, to the left or the right, or more strongly or weaker upward or downward.
The advantage of a smooth boundary of the slot lies in the fact that the position fixing element, and with it the deflector, can be moved smoothly without steps and without resistance in or relative to the slot. Thereby, an infinite number of positions of the deflector are possible. The advantage of recesses, for example, small bays or grooves, lies in the fact that advantageous positions can easily be found again and that the position fixing elements need not retain the deflector on the outlet guide element solely by friction forces alone, but that positive locking forces are also effective.
An orientation of the slots at right angles to each other provides the largest number of repositioning possibilities, since a repositioning in two directions can be accomplished. Furthermore, external forces in one direction are absorbed in positive locking on one wall.
Since a deflector must principally be able to enter into the flow of the crop, it is advantageous that the repositioning possibilities in this direction are enhanced by a relatively long slot. On the other hand, a short slot in one direction of adjustment is sufficient and uses only a little material to accommodate the slot for only a minor adjustment of the deflector, for example, for the control of the inclination.
A triangular slot carrier, for example, in the shape of an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of plate material or of profiles, represents an optimum use of material to accommodate two slots. Such a slot carrier, for example, punched from sheet metal, can be provided on each side of the outlet guide element.
If the slot carrier is longer than the height or the width of the deflector, the planar element can be brought out of the region of the flow of the crop, while the other slot carrier can still remain at the side of the flow of the crop.
The configuration of the deflector, as a one-piece component, results in lower manufacturing costs, since the necessary shaping can be performed in a single pass of a punch.